Deliquent Angel
by MurasakiSakura
Summary: Kyou Ikuyo was your average gangster who was discovered by a recording label, her first assignment was working with Tohoshinki! Can she handle working with a bunch of ikemen? What happens when she gets caught with Jaejoong and Yunho confesses? OCxYH OCxJJ
1. The News

Kyou Ikuyo sat on the couch emailing her pen pal. She liked talking to him, it was the small pleasure of being able to talk to someone without looking at them. Kyou sighed looking out the Living room window of her recent bosses house. Tomorrow she would receive the results from her audition tape. Kaa-san had suggested sending in a tape. It been easier than going in and dancing in front people. Kyou jumped when she heard her phone chime, he had replied to her message;_ Do you want to know my name?_ She had never asked his name but she didn't want to find out who he was! If she knew it would ruin everything!

"Chin-aehaneun Kuyo", a voice called.

"Joesonghabnida Oppa", Kyou giggled.

She had forgot she'd gone to him to get the money he'd promised her. She needed to move out of her parents house. Kyou was twenty years old and still living with her parents. She watched as the forty year old man danced into the room with a smile. Kyou had charged him a hefty price for her services last night. She had played the role of his mistress like the good actress she was.

"I'll pay you half now and the other half after"

"Ajushi, the deal was to pretend and I did", Kyou replied coldly.

"Chin-aehaneun Kuyo! W-what's wrong?"

"Ajushi, I did the job now pay me", Kyou glared.

"But...you..."

"Didn't your friend tell you? I thought he recommended me", Kyou laughed coldly, "I'm one heck of an actress"

"Chin-aehaneun Kuyo!", he cried in frustration.

"Ha! You can't even remember my name can you? Why do you think I accepted your invitation tonight?"

"Nani?"

"Do you remember a girl by the name...Bomi?"

Kyou had ultimately come to this man to look for her best friend Bomi. She found out last night that he had her disposed of. Bomi was like Kyou born into unfortunate circumstances which normally led to joining a gang. However Bomi was merely a pretty face, she couldn't do much else. Kyou was a different story. Otou-san had taught her to fight in middle school while Bomi focused on dating.

"Eh?"

"She was a dear friend of mine"

"You're gonna kill me aren't you?", he hung his head.

"Why should I? My hands are stained from last night"

"But you looked at me with such...you couldn't have..."

"The police will be here in twenty minutes, Ajushi", Kyou turned, "Tell them about Bomi or I'll tell your wife"

Kyou slid off the couch as the man collapsed to the floor in broken sobs. She had done it again but this time she wasn't afraid. She was use to deceiving men by now. Bomi's parents would have closure and that's what she cared about. Bomi was so kind to Kyou when they met so this was the least she could do for her close and only friend. She left the warehouse with that thought clinging to her. The police came whirling down the street quicker than Kyou had expected! She wanted to bolt but she remembered the lesson her father had taught her. 'Walk as if you have nothing to hide and everyone will see' She had always clung to her father's wisdom at times like this.

"Oi! Miss", someone calls out.

"Hmm?"

"You dropped your phone"

She smiled as the officer handed her phone to her. Kyou smiled noticing the email from her male friend. She started walking home as she opened it; _My name's Jung._ She smiled looking at these characters, it suited him. It sounded gentle just like him. She typed back; _It suits you._ Kyou wasn't surprised when he replied quickly; _Arigatou. Will you tell me yours?_ Kyou bit her bottom lip as sent a reply; _Why?_ Kyou froze as she heard her phone chime. She held her breathe as she opened the message. It read: _I want to know if your name is as cute as you._ Me cute? She felt her fingers type in _Kyou_ but she stopped herself from putting in surname. The first name was enough right? She closed her eyes as she sent it. Maybe this would ruin things, maybe he won't talk to her ever again. Kyou looked up at the night sky, Bomi was avenged and she might be able to use one of the talents she gained from her less than credible employers. She froze once more when she heard her phone chime. The message was: _I was right._

"Aish! Jung-ah!", Kyou laughed.

Kyou barely noticed when he sent another message; _When will your result be announced?_ She scoffed, if I knew that then I'd feel a lot better. Kyou sighed as she saw Kaa-san standing in the front yard with a man. Another cop probably trying to place her a crime scene. She might have had various connections but the man tonight was her last connection to that life. She wanted to start a new life and her singing would help that happen.

"Kyu-Kyo! There you are! I heard the sirens and-"

"I'm done with that now"

"Huh?"

"I got out"

Kyou laughed as Kaa-san wrapped her arms around crying happily into her daughter's shoulder. She noticed the man come out into the open allowing her to see his features. He was far from ordinary but hardly ikemen! He was stuck in the middle somewhere but he had to be at least thirty.

"Ah, gomen! Kyu-Kyo this is Kouto-san"

"Kobanwa Kouto-san"

"I'm here to inform you of your audition results"

"We just mailed it off a few days ago though"

"You have immense talent Ikuyo-san"

"Kyou is fine"

"Please do tell me of your exploits", Kouto glares.

"Kyu-Kyo", Kaa-san gasps.

"I gained my talent singing for some...well bad people for lack of a better word"

"Omoshiroi, then we have to change your appearance before you come to the studio tomorrow"

"We'll have her ready Kouto-san"

"Oh, your name is now Kyoko"

"Huh?"

"If you do have connection to Japan's under belly then it's better to have a new identity isn't it?"

"...Hai"

Kaa-san pulled Kyou inside to celebrate leaving Kouto standing outside. She had a feeling he wouldn't stay long. Kaa-san danced around celebrating while Kyou merely smiled at her mother. She didn't want to let her worry show through. Kyou felt something was off about Kouto. No one would accept an employee if they had her background but he had just like that.

"Kyu-Kyo, you should message your friend"

"Kaa-san?"

"His words always bring a smile to your face"

"Kaa-san!"

"You remember, Otou-san's words"

"Hai"

" 'Kyu-Kyo's is like a diamond when she smiles' "

Kyou blushed as she thought about her deceased father's remarks. He was a great swindler but an even better father. He had died on the job. Kyou decided to take his place and swindle using everything he had taught her. She became legendary. Kyou pulled herself back to the present and messaged Jung;_ I just got a visit from the agency. I made it._ Kaa-san continued celebrating on her own. Jung quickly replied; _Congrads Kyou-chan. I hope to see you perform soon._ Kyou smiled;_ Arigatou Jung-san._

"There it is!", Kaa-san laughed.

"Kaa-san!"


	2. First Day

Kyou emerged from Kouto's SUV with a yawn. She hadn't believed him when he showed up in front of the house a mere hour ago. Kouto seemed to rush into the building leaving Kyou to try to find him. She stumbles around looking for him, opening doors only to find empty rooms. Kyou sighed as she came to the last door in the hallway. Where the hell was Kouto? He knew she had never been in this building before yet he left her! He was a huge jerk! Kyou moved to open the door but to her surprise the door opened itself. She had no time to move out of the way as a figure ran into her!

"Ah, gomen"

"Watch it buddy!", retorted on instinct.

"Kyoko-chan! Suimasen Jaejoong-sama!", Kouto shouts.

"Are they famous?", Kyou whispers to Kouto.

"You don't know us?"

"Iie, my previous line of work kept away from media", Kyou covered her tracks.

"Kyoko-chan, this is Tohoshinki"

"That's a weird name", Kyou tilts her head.

Kyou sat on the hardwood floor smiling up the group before getting a hand offered to her. She accepted it jumping to her feet. She found the five men merely staring at her. She blushed remembering her father's saying. Kyou is a diamond when she smiles.

"Let's go Kyoko-chan"

"Oh, un"

"Ja ne Jaejoong-san", Kouto smiles.

Kyou looked back at Jaejoong and the four guys walking with him. She felt she heard that voice somewhere before. She figured that they entered a club where she had worked. If they were famous then it was a strong possibility. Kouto sighed as he paused in the middle of the hallway.

"Stick to your email buddy"

"Eh?"

"Jaejoong-san has a busy schedule and no time for a newbie"

"Urusai! BAKA!"

"You can't be Kyou Ikuyo but you will be Kyoko, remember"

"Wattka yo demo..."

"You should tell your buddy"

"Iie", Kyou smiles, "How do I become Kyoko?"

Kouto smiles leading Kyou down the hall into a room filled with clothes. Kyou sighed figuring he did a background check, Kyou wasn t the perfect angel that she looked like. She had once sung for crime bosses and murders to earn some cash but that was behind her now. Kyou had to force herself to forget all the lives she had ruined for a few yen. Kouto merely snaps his fingers and two women appear beside Kyou. She blinks as the two quickly change her outfit, Kyou finds herself in a chair before she can blink a second time. Kouto stands beside Kyou advising the two women cut her hair.

"Kawaii", Kouto smiles.

"Eh?"

"See for yourself"

Kyou looked in the mirror to see her long jet black hair cut short and tousled. She was shocked at how natural it seemed! It looked like her hair just grew in like that! Kouto smirked watching Kyou admire herself. Something in his gaze told her of a secret agenda he held and her place within it.

"Kyou Ikuyo is no more", Kouto pokes Kyou's forehead, "Now you are Kyoko"

Kyou follows Kouto to another room, absorbed in her thoughts of Jaejoong and Jung. Kyou had bite her lip as she entered the room. Everyone's eyes was drawn to Kyou! Kouto smiled as Kyou tried to keep up her new persona.

"Suimasen Minna! This is Kyoko-chan"

Kyou bowed slightly keeping her poker face, Kouto smirked tossing Kyou a glance. He gestures towards the group signaling her to join the others. Kyou quickly walks over to the dance instructor or so she thought. Jaejoong turns around causing her to break character and blush.

"OI! Kyoko-chan! Over here!", Kouto shouts.

"Suimasen Sempai"

"Chotto Matte!"

"Nani?"

"My name's Youngwoong Jaejoong"

"Hai I know"

"What's your name?"

"...Kyoko"

"Kyoko?"

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Suimasen"

Kyou rushs over to Kouto clutching her chest. It was strange she couldn't tell when she was talking to him but she could feel her heart beating so fast now. Kouto smiles casting a look over at Yunho, Kyou was sure Kouto was planning something. The dance instructor was surprised to find that Kyou could already dance.

"Is it so surprising?", Kyou pouts.

"Iie! Show us", Kouto smiles, "All of us"

Kyou didn't even need to look to know that he was gesturing at Jaejoong and Yunho. She sighed as she went to the middle of the floor. Kouto motioned for the dance instructor to start some music but Kyou pulled out her iPod with a smile.

"If I'm gonna show off I'll pick the song", Kyou laughs.

"Hai Hai, we're whaiting", Kouto teases.

Kyou hit play with a smile, she hunched over waiting for the music to move her as it always did. The room grew dim as the waited in agony for three seconds then she became one with the beat surprising even Kouto. By the time the song was almost over she had begun singing along. Kouto smiled staring at the marvelous girl before him.

"...So how was that?", Kyou pants.

"Sugoi Kyoko-san", Jaejoong smiles.

"Yeah!"

"Where did you learn that?"

"The streets", Kyou says a-matter-of-factly.

"Kyoko-san were you a delinquent before this?"

"Hai, why is that bad?", Kyou tilts her head.

"Kyoko-chan, you should figure out where you need to be", Kouto sighs.

"Gomen! Where should I be?", Kyou looks around.

The dance instructor has her stand centerfold, Kouto protests fiercely! Kyou was confused at the decision Kouto had given the impression that this was Tohoshinki s music video not hers. She was told she just to dance in the background not in the spotlight. The five agreed on Kyou's placement. The five all try to copy Kyou's dance but the dance instructor fails to recreate the magic.

"Kyoko-san can you offer any advice?"

"Me?"

"I want to have to you dance in the beginning then have the guys appear then dance with you"

"Demo..."

"Kyoko-san-"


	3. Bonding

"Please call me Kuyo"

"Kuyo?", Jaejoong whispers.

"It's part of her real name but with the way things are going you might not learn the rest", Kouto smiles.

"Huh?"

"Maybe if you talk to her she'll tell you her full name"

Jaejoong looked over at Kyoko, his head swam with millions of questions that he doubted Kouto or Kyoko would answer. He sighed and reached for his phone grabbing Yunho s phone by mistake. He opened to an unread message before realizing it wasn't his. Yunho rushs over snatching the phone from Jaejoong with a pout. He smiled answering the message, Jaejoong peeked over his shoulder catching the message before Yunho sent it; Ohayoo Kyou-chan, how have you been?

"Messaging your friend?"

"Yoochun-ah! Hai", Yunho looks at Jaejoong pouts.

"What's wrong with Yunho-ah?"

"I grabbed his phone by mistake"

"What are you whispering about?", Junsu smiles.

"It s nothing we should practice"

* * *

><p>Kyou stood where the dance instructor told her but was surprised when she saw the band stand in front of her! The dance instructor put on some music in an attempt to get Kyou to dance to it. Kyou was frozen as she felt all eyes on her tiny form. She was suppose to dance with this pressure?<p>

"Kyoko-san?"

"Kyoko-chan, dance", Kouto orders.

Kyou sighs listening to the music, focused on her goal once more. She shuts her eyes moving with the tune chosen by the Dance Instructor. Kyou hears a thud breaking her focus. She opens her eyes to see that some of guys bumped into one another.

"Kouto-san, how long do we have?"

"Three weeks"

"Aish! They need longer", Kyou shouts.

Kyou walks to the other side of room and sits on the floor. She wanted to leave! They may be famous but they can't handle her moves. Why can't she follow a routine they come up with? It would be easier on everyone. She was used to be ordered around but not ordering others. Kyou sighed staring at them, why did she have to work with a bunch of ikemen.

"Kyoko-san, let's try again"

"What's your name?", Kyoko sighs.

"Oh, Uknow Yunho"

"Yunho-san, you guys go ahead"

Kyou looks over at the other four members, they were trying to copy her moves. She sighed realizing she couldn't give up if they wouldn't. Otou-san would scold her and Kaa-san would disown her if she knew she was being mean to some ikemen. She stood beside Yunho as the Dance Instructor begun the music. Kyou smiled as Yunho matched her step for step! She had known he could keep up but it was different watching. She watched as Jaejoong began to pick up on the moves behind Yunho! Slowly they were all getting it, it wasn't perfect but it was better than their first attempt.

"Kyoko-san! That was perfect!"

"Sempai was really good", Kyou smiles looking at all of Tohoshinki.

"I meant you", the dance instructor smiles.

"But it was Sempai who learned the dance so quick", Kyou blushes.

"Kyoko-chan, you have some free time after this", Kouto winks.

"Huh? What do you-"

Before Kyou could finish her sentence Kouto had left her with the band. He had even taking the dance instructor with him! She was alone with five ikemen! What shoud she do? How was she suppose to excuse herself? Would they let her get away? Kyou rose to her feet to walk to the door but she was caught off guard by one of the members.

"Kyoko-san, I'm Max Changmin"

"Konnichiwa Changmin-san?", Kyou says nervously.

"Don't mind him, I'm Xiah Junsu"

"Ok Junsu-san", Kyou looks around for Kouto.

"Your crowding her", a voice laughs.

"Yoochun-ah!"

Kyou messages Jung; _I'm stuck with a bunch of ikemen. Help me!_ She sighs when she realizes this was Kouto's plan. He was trying to get her to play nice with Tohoshinki. Why couldn't he just focus on her career and not her social life? He was the one who said that they didn't have time for her. She sighs as she feels someone tap her shoulder. She turns to see Yoochun smiling at her. He no doubt wanted to invite her to go somewhere.

"Kyoko-san, daijyobu?"

"Oh Hai"

Kyou wasn t sure if he was trying to be serious or not. Before she could say anything else the others rushed over. Kyou was surprised as they each showed their interest in her. She had seen how celebrities treated their girlfriends at the clubs but this wasn t it. Kyou quickly remembered she was working with them not dating or trying to date them!

"Ah, Kyoko-san? Is that your phone?", Changmin asks.

"Huh?", Kyou blinks.

"Your phone? In your hand?", Yunho smiles.

"Oh! Hai", Kyou blushes.

"You should call me...demo! Chotto matte!", Changmin blushes.

"Are you sure you re older than me?", Kyou laughs.

"Matte how old are you?", Changmin ponders.

"Twenty two", Kyou says proudly.

"EH?"

"What s wrong with that?", Kyou blushes.

"Should you be in school?", Junsu teases.

"Don t wanna", Kyou sticks out her tongue.

* * *

><p>Yunho watched as everyone picked on Kyoko for being the youngest. Changmin seemed to be enjoying it the most. He pulled out his phone to check to see if Kyou had replied. He laughed at her message; <em>I'm stuck with a bunch of ikemen. Help me!<em> Yunho smiled as he typed a reply back;_ If they try anything I ll take care of them._ Yunho wanted to go through the dance once more but he saw no one was up for it.

"Kyoko-san, you must know where the best clubs-"

"IIE!"

"Daijyobu Kyoko-san", Yoochun soothes.

"Kyoko-san?", Changmin asks.

" Aniki Changmin", Kyou hangs her head, Daijyobu"

"Aniki?"

"Problem?", Kyou retorts.

"Ani! Let Aniki take you somewhere then", Changmin smiles.

Kyoko was really strange but somehow it put Yunho at ease once she refused. Everyone else looked upset however Kyoko looked the most upset. Yunho began to wonder if she refused the invitation out of politeness or was it something else? Kyoko seemed to like each one of them. Maybe she didn't want to be alone with them? Most girls would be jumping at the chance but she was trying to get away? Kyoko was a strange one indeed.


	4. The Reveal

Kyou silently followed behind Kouto as he lead her to the recording studio. She was going to record the songs she had written, Kyou had written most of them with Otou-san. Kouto pokes her forehead snapping her back to reality. She rubs her forehead with a pout.

"What?"

"Go in that room and sing", Kouto orders.

Kyou obeyed Kouto swiftly taking her seat in the room. She placed the headphones on waiting for the beat to begin. Kouto signaled for the recording to begin. The beat began to play followed by Kyou's soft voice.

* * *

><p>Yunho was still in shock after Kyoko's coldness. He was sure a moment ago she was blushing and enjoying their company but then. What had changed? Yoochun gently elbows Yunho gaining his attention.<p>

"Are you okay Hyung?", Yoochun raises an eyebrow.

"What's with Kyoko-chan?", Junsu pouts.

Yunho smiles glad to see that someone else shares opinion. Kyoko was behaving strangely! She had been obviously into them until the end. Yoochun smiles handing the two some food. Yunho looked over at Changmin and Jaejoong who were busy eating.

"Eat", Yoochun smiles.

"Ye ye"

Yunho sighs taking the bowl from Yoochun. He had no choice but to listen to his friend. He couldn't be bothered to worry about some hormonal thing! He blushed as he remembered Kyou. Yunho had wondered if she finished her work for the day. He quickly ate the food presented to him and emailed Kyou; _Are you okay?_

"Can't wait to talk her?"

"Urusai!", Yunho blushes.

Yoochun laughed as Yunho smiled at the response he received; _Hai! Gomen Jung! I finished recording my first debut CD._ The four gained a sudden interest in Yunho's messages. Junsu saw the delight in Yunho's eyes and looked over his shoulder.

"You should ask for a copy so we can hear her voice", Junsu says.

Yunho didn't need Junsu to suggest it. He really wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to hear her call out his name. Yunho blushed when thought about that. He sent her message;_ Can I hear it?_ Kyou replied so quickly; _I wanted you to listen to a few songs._ Junsu slaps Yunho's shoulder with a big smile.

"She wrote you songs!"

"EH?"

"That 's what she means", Yoochun explains.

* * *

><p>Kyou smiled as Kouto brought her the company property. When he had told her she would be given a place to live she didn't believe him but now! She didn't think it would be so big! It could house ten people! She had hoped that she'd be in here with someone not alone.<p>

"Stay here! Don't leave the house unless you disguise yourself!"

"Kill joy!"

"If you leave then please use your real name"

"Demo-!"

"You'll be fine. None of your former employers are around this neighborhood"

"...You are naive Kouto-san"

"Why you little-!"

"Gomen Kouto-san! Was that unladylike?", Kyou says in a baby voice.

"Just behave!"

Kouto leaves fuming at the mouth. Kyou smiles exploring the rather enormous house. She learns it has four bedrooms, two bathrooms and large kitchen. She quickly takes pictures sending them to Jung, she laughed when he sent her pictures of his hotel room. She thought she saw Yoochun in one of the pictures but figured it might be a poster. He could be fan of Tohoshinki. Kyou sighed as she remembered she would have to learn about them. She couldn't look like a 'witch' again. Kyou smiled thinking if Jung was a fan then he could help! She sent him the message; _Jung do you know Tohoshinki?_

* * *

><p>"What?", Yunho laughs.<p>

"Hyung, what's wrong?"

"She wants to know about us"

"Huh?"

"She asked if I knew Tohoshinki"

"Well tell her"

Yunho quickly types; _I do. Why?_ Kyou replies; _I have to work with them._ Yunho panicks, she was gonna work with them? Kyoko was working with them! Kyou couldn't...could she? He ran through possible situations in his head. Kyou could be a fan but then that wouldn't explain why she said she was working with them.

"What's wrong?"

"She says she has to work with us..."

"But right now...Ask her", Yoochun's eyes widen.

"Maybe it's later on..."

"Hyung?"

Yunho quickly obeyed his friend; _When? When are you working with them?_ He wanted to die when she replied; _Now. Why does it matter?_ Yunho closed his phone walking to the other side of the room. He didn't want to see the characters, he didn't want to piece it together. Kyou is Kyoko. He shook his head trying to make the thought disappear.


	5. Kyou's First Kiss

Kyou opened the door to see Tohoshinki practicing fiercely, she closes the door slowly and quietly. She turned hoping to see the five still dancing but they were glowering at her. She bowed prepared to apologize for being loud.

"Oi Kyoko-ssi"

Kyou didn't lift her head, "Gomen! I thought I was quiet"

"Omo! Kyoko-ssi, what's wrong with your arm?", Junsu eyes widen.

Kyou hides her arm behind her back filled with shame. She forgot about the woman this morning. She had saved the woman from a mugger by taking the hit herself. She couldn't tell these five! They would tell Kouto! Kouto had forbad her from going outside but she did!

"What happened?", Yoochun asks.

"Let's practice, ne?", Kyou smiles.

"Kyoko-ssi", Yunho scolds, "**Tell us**"

"I saw a woman in trouble on my way here", Kyou sighs.

"How come you answered Hyung?", Junsu pouts.

"I answered all of you!", Kyou blushes protesting.

Kyou watched as Yunho walked over to her, she felt her breath freeze in her chest. He grabbed her injured arm gently. She saw the way he tenderly inspected it. She looked over at Jaejoong who was merely watching.

"Junsu-ah do you know where the first aid kit is?"

"It's not that bad!", Kyou protests.

"It could get infected"

"I know", Kyou pouts.

Kyou didn't know why but something in his eyes changed. He didn't behave like he normally did around her. She had to avoid looking at him or he would smile a tempting smile. Kyou wanted to put distance between her and him. Something deep within her screamed for it yet she couldn't move. Kyou was torn!

"There"

She blinked as he let go of her arm, she had forgotten why he had even touched her! She quickly took a few steps back unaware of the disapproval in Yunho's eyes. Kyou heard the door open behind her and clutched her bandaged arm to her chest. Kouto would kill her! Suddenly she felt herself fall forward! She looked up to see Yunho holding her. She blushed trying to get away, he was too strong!

"Stop moving!"

Kyou froze recognizing the Korean words from her past. She obeyed the memory behind them. Yunho pulled her behind Junsu explaining quickly to his friends. She bit her lip trying repress the question on her mind. Why help me?

* * *

><p>Yunho had no idea why Kyoko wanted to hide her injury from her manager but wanted to help her. Shield her if he could. Junsu, Changmin, Jaejoong and Yoochun understood. Yunho cursed, she wasn't just Kyoko she was Kyou.<p>

"Yunho-san? I see Kyoko-chan has made friends with everyone"

"Hai Kouto-san"

"I'm just checking up on her, you can keep her today"

"Oh Kyoko-ssi did you want to go with us tonight?", Junsu smiles.

"Go? Where?", Kouto freezes.

"I'll go disguised"

"...Ja ne"

Yunho laid back on the hardwood floor as Kouto left. He had found Kyou but she didn't know it. To top it off he would be going to hang out with her outside work. He laughed sitting up to find Kyok- Kyou's innocent eyes on him.

* * *

><p>Kyou was curious as to why he was being so nice to her. She blushed as Junsu cleared his throat. Kyou quickly looked away turning her attention to Yoochun.<p>

"Kyoko-ssi, where are you going after our video?", Junsu fills the silence.

"Oh...Kouto-san said something about a tour"

"A tour? Do you know who you'll be performing with?", Yoochun asks.

"Ani"

"Junsu-ah where are we going?", Jaejoong smiles.

"It's a really cool bar", Junsu laughs.

"Around here?...Dalkomhan kkoch?"

"Ye..how did you know?", Junsu looks at Yoochun.

"Never mind. I can't go and you shouldn't either", Kyou retorts.

Kyou felt a hand on her arm, she felt herself turn bright red. She could tell it was Yunho. She stood up quickly trying to sort out a way to tell them but not tell them at the same time. Jaejoong had taken care of her arm and Yoochun as well as the rest of the band had hid her injury from Kouto. She bit her lip turning to see five sets of eyes staring up at her.

"Kyoko-ssi? ...Why can't you go?"

"I..can't say", Kyou spoke in English.

"Is that where you did some deals?", Junsu blurts.

"I wish it was just that..."

"We'll be there", Yunho smiles.

"We can protect you", Jaejoong adds.

Kyou laughed walking around the room. She had fought with drug dealers three times the size of these three and they were gonna protect her? She didn't want to let them know her real reason. She didn't wanna have to save them. Oppa would probably still be angry about the double cross she pulled a few years ago. He knew her father so she tried to stay close to him. Kyou had learned why her father worked for him and she quickly sent him to his enemy to be crushed. The man had spent thirteen years threatening her father with the death of Kyou and her mother.

"Kyoko-ssi?"

"Nani?", Kyou growls stuck in her memories.

"Gomen...", Yunho frowned.

"Oh! Jaejoong-san! Gomen!"

"We're gonna practice for a bit longer then go Kyoko-ssi"

"Hai"

Kyou quickly stood up walking over to Junsu and Yoochun. She cast a look back at Yunho who was frozen where she had left him. She felt bad for ignoring him well and yelling at him. She sighed as she thought how a night at Dalkomhan kkoch wouldn't be that bad.

"Oi! Yunho-ah!", Kyou smiled as he looked back at her, "If it will make you smile I'll go"

"Honto?", Junsu shouts.

"Ye!", Kyou smiles.

Junsu was really cute Kyou thought but only when he was misbehaving. She looked back at Yoochun who quickly smiled. Kyou didn't get him but he had a feel to him. He was a person you could trust and maybe more. Changmin was like little her younger brother but still cute. She looked over at Jaejoong, her face turned bright red as he stared back at her. She turned her gaze to Yunho and felt her pulse jump. He was like Yoochun but something about him made her feel like...well a person. She laughed looking at the ground. She had never found a guy who made her feel like a person but that was because she had hung around the underbelly of Japan. They all treated her like a piece of fancy art to be sold when the price was right.

"How should I dress", Kyou mumbles.

"Why are you worried about that?", Junsu tilts his head.

"She's been there before right?", Yoochun asks.

"Ye"

"Wear what you want", Junsu sighs, "We're just happy that your going, ne?"

Kyou followed Junsu's gaze around the room, blushing as each one confirmed. She smiled biting her lip hoping no one saw it. The group got together to run through the dance to be performed tomorrow. She fell to the floor as they finished. Kyou was so exhausted! She just laid there on her back on the floor, it was really comfortable!

* * *

><p>Jaejoong sighed as Yoochun, Changmin, Yunho and Junsu left him there with Kyou. He had to calm himself down. She was still Kyoko even if she was Kyou. He was prepared to leave when he saw her laying on the floor. Had she fallen asleep? Jaejoong knelt beside her nudging her shoulder gently. He scratched his head when she lay still, he sighed leaning over her and once more shaking her shoulders.<p>

"Junsu-ah!"

Jaejoong had little time to reaction as something bounced off his head! He found himself in a lip lock! Kyou's eyes flew open but she remained frozen. The noise in the hallway got closer and closer, Junsu chasing something. Jaejoong pulled himself away from Kyou's lips looking for the cause of his new troubles. He sighed noticing Junsu's soccer ball in the corner of the room.

"Hyung! Have you-", Junsu started.

"Junsu-ah! You can't play soccer inside", Jaejoong scolds.

"You sound like Manager", Junsu pouts.

Jaejoong tosses the ball at Junsu, he noticed Kyou was sitting up gently touching her lips. She enjoyed it? He blushed looking off to the side. Junsu clicked his tongue as he stared at the two.

"You made a move on Kyoko-ssi didn't you Hyung?", Junsu teases.

"A-ani!", Jaejoong stammers.

"How suspicious", Junsu smiles.

Jaejoong groaned glancing at Kyou who was still frozen on the floor. He didn't know what to do! He wouldn't dare ask Junsu for advice. He might be able to ask Yoochun but he would have to get by Junsu. Yunho would kill him!

* * *

><p>Kyou was stunned! Her first kiss and she was asleep for it! She barely noticed Junsu making fun of Jaejoong. She had to talk to someone! Kaa-san would be asleep by now but that left Jejung and she hadn't talk to him in awhile. She was missing him in fact. Kyou struggled to force her legs to work.<p>

"Kyoko-ssi! ...anou"

"I have to go...uh..prepare", Kyou stutters.

"Hyung, what did you do?", Junsu whispers.

Kyou smiled faintly then pulled out her phone. She needed another female's help she decided! Jung could wait till she figured out how to handle this new situation. She dialed Kaa-san as quickly as she could.

"Kyu-kyo? What's wrong?"

"Kaa-san, I hit a snag" Kyou bit her lip as she told her mother.

"**_EH? YOU MEAN KIM JAEJOONG KISSED YOU?_**"

"Calm down, Kaa-san! I don't think he meant to", Kyou said unaware who she was trying to reassure.

"Kyu-kyo, what matters is how you feel"

"Kaa-san!"

"Kyu-kyo, he is a very handsome man but do you respect him?"

"Kaa-san, I'm going to the Dalkomhan kkoch with him"

"Omo! You do trust him! Sugoi!"

"Kaa-san!"

"Are you going to tell him about your hand in that place's success?"

"I don't trust him that much, Kaa-san"

* * *

><p>Jaejoong froze! He had chased after Kyou to give her bag to her, she had forgotten it. He hadn't meant to catch Kyou's conversation. She didn't trust him? She had to be talking about someone else right? She had told them about her past, normally people with her kind of past didn't openly share it. He tapped her shoulder receiving no response.<p>

"Kaa-san, I do like him but I think he likes his work"

Jaejoong laughed, he was learning more than he should but she would never have told him. She looked around the room causing him to duck out of her line of vision. He clicked his tongue! He had forgotten why he was trailing her.

"Kaa-san! I gotta go...I'm not answering that! No! Augh! Ja ne Kaa-san!"

"Kyoko-ssi"

"You aren't very sneaky, Jaejoong-ah"

"Huh?"

"I knew you were following me", Kyou winked.

"You left your bag"

"Oh...wari"

Jaejoong couldn't help but laugh causing her to blush. She was full of mysterious secrets. He hoped he could be the one to unlock them. He would be envious of anyone who was able to see her smile. The memory of what happened a mere minutes ago creeped up on him. He better apologize quickly.

"Arigatou for...the other thing as well", she whispered.

"Eh?"

"I have someone else I have feelings for", Kyou bowed, "Arigatou! Your feelings are wasted on me"

Jaejoong watched as she turned and walked off. He felt his legs move on their own, he felt his arms surround her. Kyou gasped as he held her tightly to him. He quickly let go blushing. Yunho would kill him for sure! He hadn't meant to cling to her!


	6. Trouble at the Club

Kyou searched the medince cabinet for aspirin but couldn't find any. She sighed thinking about Jaejoong, he had kissed her even chased her down then hugged her. Jung had stopped emailing her but that didn't mean she stopped caring for him. A tap on her shoulder distracts her, she turns to see Yoochun.

"Oh! Yoochun-ah!"

"Kyoko-ssi, are you okay? You looked sick when you were taking care of me"

"Daijyubu! I just can't handle blood"

"...Are the others okay?"

"Junsu-ah has a headache it seems", Kyou giggles.

"Did something happen...between you and Jaejoong Hyung...Junsu-ah told me"

Kyou touches her lips, "He kissed me..."

Kyou avoided staring at Yoochun, she had told him! She didn't mean to tell him but it made her feel better. She glanced at Yoochun to see him playing with his lip. She felt her eyes follow his finger as he- Kyou turned around forcing herself to stare at the wall. She was in enough trouble with Jaejoong! Why add another ikemen? She heard a faint laugh behind her.

"Yoochun-san, you shouldn't do such things around Kyu-kyo"

Kyou spun around, "Kaa-san!"

"Well Yoochun-san has probably noticed the way you stare at him"

"Kaa-san! Go help Junsu-ah and Ajushi!"

Kyou covered her mouth quickly! She hadn't meant to errantly call Yunho that! She just said it the first time to make him stop! Kaa-san sighed noticing Kyou's troubles from looking at her. She left Yoochun with a stunned Kyou.

"Ajushi?"

"I...I"

Yoochun ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. Kyou thought Yoochun would have a different reaction but he understood. Footsteps at the end of the hall caught Kyou's attention. She could tell it was Junsu looking for the pills she promised. She went back to the cabinet forgetting Yoochun in the doorway.

"Do you need help?", Yoochun asks.

"Oh...eto...Hai"

"What are you looking for?"

"Some aspirin for Junsu-ah"

"Oba-chan found them for me", Junsu interrupts.

Yoochun and Junsu begin talking to one another in Korean leaving Kyou to stand there staring at them. She grows bored of waiting for them to speak Japanese and leaves them.

* * *

><p>Yunho obeyed the orders that Fumiko had given him but she had left him sitting on her kitchen table. She had told him to remove his shirt so she could see the injured area. Fumiko had walked off talking about what she needed to fix him.<p>

"Yunho-ah..."

"Seeing me topless changed your mind?"

"Gomen! I have feelings for someone else!", Kyou bowed.

He was Jung so how could he leave her alone. Do you like Park Yoochun? A little. The answer echoed through his mind. Was it Jung or Yoochun she was after? Yunho looks away trying to regain his thoughts. Yoochun wouldn't do that to him! They were brothers! Would Kyou try it anyway?

"Kyoko-ssi?", Yoochun raises an eyebrow.

"I won't give up"

"Demo!"

"Hyung"

The room began to spin, he focused on Kyou trying to balance himself. He felt something touch his ribs sending searing pain throughout his body. He forced himself to open his eyes to see Kyou had stopped him from falling off the table! She didn't want to accept his feelings but she kept helping him?

"Kaa-san used some strong rub"

"Arigatou Kyou-chan"

"Eh?"

"Jung-"

* * *

><p>Kyou panicked as Yunho fainted in her arms. Yoochun and Junsu rushed over to help Kyou. She was struck by the name he managed to say before he fainted, Jung. How did he know that name?<p>

"Kyoko-ssi? Daijyubu?"

"Kouto will be calling soon"

Kyou ran outside to the backyard, she loved it here! It was the place that kept her sane. She pulled out her phone nearly dialing in the wrong number. She had to call Jung! She never had before but now she had to! She had to prove Yunho wasn't Jung!

"Moshi Moshi?", Yoochun answers.

Kyou froze unable to speak! Jung was Yoochun? She began to hear someone talking in the background to Yoochun.

"Hyung, isn't that Yunho Hung s phone?"

"Oh Junsu-ah, ye. Someone called him"

Kyou felt her phone fall to the ground as she sunk to her knees. Yunho was Jung! She sat there on the ground unable to move. Kyou sat there for what seemed like hours until she felt someone touch her. She looked up to see Kaa-san wrapping a blanket around her.

"Kaa-san, I can't go inside"

"Your legs will start working in a bit"

"Yunho-ah is...Jung"

"Eh?"

"I called him"

"Isn't this good news? You finally have a face to put to him, ne?"

"Kaa-san, Yunho is an ikemen able to get anyone he wants and I'm just a yanki"

"Apparently not anyone he wants", Kaa-san laughs.

"Ani anyone"

"He wants you Kyu-kyo"

"He can have a supermodel, not me"

"Kyu-kyo!"

"I'm not his type"

"To him you are a supermodel ne, Yunho-san?"

"Hai Fumiko-san"

Kyou turned to see smiling at her, she simply stared at him. He was Jung. The guy who had told her to follow her heart, soothed her worries when she got fired from night clubs and wished her luck before a shady job. U-know Yunho was Jung. No matter how many times she tried to grasp it something told her no.

"I better leave you two to sort this out"

"Kyou-chan, daijyubu?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"For the same reason that you can't move"

"I can move"

"Wari", Yunho laughs.

"You knew it was me though?"

"I believe a certain message tipped me off"

"Nani"

"I'm working with Tohoshinki and when I asked you when you said Now"

"...oh"

"I am a bit hurt that you took it this badly"

"Gomen"

"Kyou-chan, can I call you Kyou or would you rather Kyoko?"

"...My name is Ikuyo Kyou"

"Kawaii Kyou"

Kyou looked up at Yunho with a blank expression. She felt like she should be blushing or something but she couldn't do anything. She was frozen.

"Maybe this is what Oppa felt like...", Kyou mumbles.

* * *

><p>Yunho felt his jaw drop! She was feeling empathy towards that guy! He knelt before her hoping that this would make amends for not coming out and saying he was Jung. He bowed repeatedly.<p>

"Gomen nasai Kyou!"

"Yunho-ah?"

"Gomen nasai Kyou!"

"Yunho-ah, it's okay"

"Gomen nasai Kyou!"

"Yunho-ah!"

"Gomen nasai Kyou!"

"Oppa, stop it"

He felt Kyou resting her head on his. She had called him Oppa? He lifted his head slowly only to find Kyou crying. He want to comfort her but he remembered the last time he tried to touch her.

"Gomen", Yunho sighs.

Kyou threw her arms around him, he was happy but confused. She had constantly rejected him and now..?

"Don't apologize...I"

"Kyou, daijyubu"

Yunho felt her laugh into his shoulder. Kyou moved to face him, her eyes slightly swollen. He smiled knowing she still cared about him.

"Oppa...gomen Yunho-ah"

"Iie Oppa is fine"

"Oppa can I...", Kyou blushes.

Yunho tilts his head confused as she merely stares at him. What did she want? Yunho smiled as Kyou slowly inched closer to him. She wanted to kiss him? He smiled as his shy Kyou tried to put the moves on him. He gently kissed her smiling against her lips.


End file.
